


Strawberries and a Banana

by impressmyism



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e04 Aperitivo, F/F, Pre-Murder Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impressmyism/pseuds/impressmyism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Would you like to know what else I find sweet?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"And what is that, Alana?" Margot asked in a low whisper. In her mind, she already knew what the answer was before Alana was going to tell but this dance they've been doing ever since Alana walked onto the stables, it was time it came to a head.</i></p><p>  <i>"You already know." Alana seemed to read her mind.</i></p><p>  <i>"I want to hear you say it." Margot began to stroke the other woman's fingers with her own. </i></p><p> </p><p>A missed moment between Margot and Alana post 3x04 "Aperitivo" and before their consummation in later episodes. A lead up to that moment in the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and a Banana

Disclaimer: Of course I do NOT own these characters, merely borrowing them for my own pleasure and then I'll return them unscathed.

 

\--

Margot could feel the eyes on her.

This... was a new feeling to experience. She always felt the eyes and ears of Verger manor just seemed to follow her into every room, corner and turn. But ever since she arrived, all that negative energy was turned into something more positive.

Fuck.

Margot didn't know how to respond to positive energy. It was so rare, like finding oil underneath your home and you strike it rich.

Alana Bloom, well, Dr. Alana Bloom oozed this new energy from the moment Margot laid eyes on her. All red, walked with a limp, cane supporting her frame, but Margot found her beautiful, different, interesting, _intense_.

Again the word 'fuck' came into her mind once more.

She was definitely in trouble.

* * *

Days had gone by, weeks, and Margot still hadn't adjusted to the new set of eyes on her. "Good afternoon, Margot." Alana had somehow found Margot in the kitchen area, debating on which fruit to consume.

"Hello, Dr. Bloom. You're a bit early for the session today." Margot was dressed in a wrap dress, her hair pulled back in a tight bun.

"It's Alana, Margot. I thought we established that." She heard her footsteps approach her. "And I'm very fickle about time. I'd rather be early than late, come when I need to and no one makes a fuss," Margot looked over at Alana at what she wore this day. A burnt orange colored pantsuit, silk blouse underneath, dark red lip. "I'd pick the banana if I were you." Alana's fingers grasped the banana and placed it in front of Margot. "Essential to the body, rich, creamy, and sweet."

Margot took a short but light breath in and wrapped her fingers around the other woman's, she didn't move any further but Alana seemed to close the gap between them. She couldn't bear any embarrassment if anyone were to come in on this private moment. "Would you like to know what else I find sweet?"

"And what is that, Alana?" Margot asked in a low whisper. In her mind, she already knew what the answer was before Alana was going to tell but this dance they've been doing ever since Alana walked onto the stables, it was time it came to a head.

"You already know." Alana seemed to read her mind.

"I want to hear you _say_ it." Margot began to stroke the other woman's fingers with her own.

"You. Just you, Margot. I've found myself taking in your scents when I see you. Right now, I smell the hint of strawberries. I want to taste you for myself." Just then, Margot was hit was the strangest amount of courage coursing through her. She brought her forefinger up to those red lips of Alana's, brushing up against them. She heard Alana chuckle and her pink tongue slipped out, tasting Margot's finger. A lick there, a nip there with her lips, Alana was in a way... making love to Margot's finger.

"I believe this isn't a part of the conducts a psychologist follows." Margot finally slipped her finger out from Alana's lips, a 'pop' sound followed.The banana was eventually forgotten for the time being.

"You're not my patient," Alana responded to that. Her cane was left to lean against the counter now, she needed both hands to place on Margot's waist.

"You're trouble."

"As are you. But are willing to go down the rabbit hole with me?" Margot leaned in and managed to capture Alana's lips and they felt just as they did in her dreams but softer, delicate, the exact opposite of how Alana presented herself. Alana responded back to the kiss, the same kind of teasing and flirting between them verbalized were now with their lips. Both of them were on the same page, no one was dominating the kiss, each taking a turn as their lip lock session turned into something more passionate, serious.

"I want you, Alana," Margot murmured against her lips. "I'll do anything to have you, keep you." She admitted with ease.

"Just be there for me, Margot. Be there when it's time to take him out. Be there when the plans are developed, they change, we may lose a battle but the war is just beginning." Alana replied, giving Margot's now almost bare lips one final nip. She was now empty of her strawberry balm that hunted Alana for the past few days. "Will you be there for me? Be by my side?"

"Yes," Margot groaned as they didn't part from each other, their bodies seemed to press and grind against one another. "Just don't leave me." The last part sounded a bit strain, almost as if Margot didn't want to say it for fear that it would come back and bite her in the ass and she'd be alone again.

"I won't leave without you." Alana was good at keeping her promises. She wanted to free Margot from this... this hold that her brother still seemed to have on her, even trapped in a chair now. Mason always disgusted her, even before she had met him. He would get what he deserved in due time but right now, it was about the only one that seemed to matter and she would be given anything. "Now, before this goes any further, let's put on a show, shall we?" Alana gave Margot one last brief but sweeter kiss.

Their closeness disappeared, Margot had the banana back in her hand, Alana with her cane. Margot licked her lips, a hint of strawberry still lingered there but she made a mental note of strawberries being a favorite now.

Mason would most likely discover a development between she and Alana but now, Margot wasn't so scared. She wasn't alone anymore. She felt it in her heart, it skipped a few beats so to speak for Alana and only her. Her need for a real family was coming into view.

Get rid of Mason was the plan. Margot couldn't wait. She would wait til her last dying breath to get rid of him. She unpeeled the banana and took a bite of it. It was sweet and rich, more creamier than she realized. She craved Alana more than this banana but it will have to do.  
  
Alana's empty presence was immediate when she had left the kitchen in order to find Mason for another "session." Alana made mental notes of how Mason operated, how he worked, she would not admit it but she learned from Hannibal himself.

He was so good at hiding who he really was, what he was capable of, she being a victim of it. She vowed now to be that anymore, turn that hatred into vengeance, wisdom, a heart of steel that was currently being dented by one Margot Verger.

She had seen glimpses of Margot leaving from one room to another, just the end of the wrap dress that seemed to fit her like a glove. It was enough to get her heart beating and at the same time, her blood boil directed towards Mason.

She was going to rescue Margot this time.

Alana would be the heroine and she'd be victorious.

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, wow, I said on tumblr I was tempted to write Marlana and I did. 1:30 in the morning and onward for another half hour or so, in the dark, writing about this. I did not realize that I was bringing in the whole strawberry/banana combination either til the end. How perfect. I may write them more again, just have to get used to writing again. They are such an interesting couple to write versus writing Hannigram.


End file.
